


[ME]Lait

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: *警告*：ABO! 产乳!*其他*：<>是法语里“乳汁”的意思





	[ME]Lait

　　Mark刚打开房间门就闻到了属于的Eduardo甜蜜的味道，它们胶着在空气里。  
　　这有点麻烦……Mark快速地走到他和Eduardo的床边，有点好笑又心疼地看着那个Omega把整个脑袋都埋在枕头里。  
　　“出来，你会憋坏。”Mark拉扯着Eduardo身上的一大堆被子，把人从床上打捞起来，不意外地看见Eduardo潮红的脸。  
　　“给我抑制剂……”Eduardo还能勉强保持一丝理智，他努力不让自己迷失在Mark的信息素里，但随着时间推移一切显得越发困难。  
　　“不行，你想让自己变成什么激素混合机吗？”Mark皱着眉摸了摸Eduardo的额头，体温在发情期的合理范围内，汗水却几乎将他前面的发梢全部打湿。  
　　Eduardo不再说话，他有些闷闷不乐地背过身去。他的脾气有些古怪，但大部分时间还是Mark熟悉的那个温柔的巴西青年。  
　　Mark把鼻子凑近了Eduardo修长的脖颈，呼吸着熟悉的属于Eduardo特有时期的气息，一只手伸进了被子里。  
　　干燥冰凉的手指游走在Eduardo的身前，正一颗颗地解着Eduardo快要被汗湿透的丝质睡衣的扣子，感受Eduardo皮肤的颤栗。  
　　“Mark——”Eduardo有点失神，Mark的手在他的睡衣里轻柔地抚摸着，他让自己斜斜地靠在Mark身上，像只驯服的斑鹿，对猎人的调教丝毫也不反抗，Mark奖励似的在他的脸上亲了一下。  
　　那双手像是带有什么魔力，轻而易举地攻破了Eduardo的防线，也全然挑起了他情欲的火焰。Eduardo不得不在理智快要失去的罅隙间紧咬嘴唇，他那么用力以至于留下了深深的齿印。  
　　很明显还在对方睡衣里点火的Mark注意到了Eduardo不甚高明的抵抗，他侧过头从Eduardo曲线优美的脖颈一路吻下，高挺的鼻梁划过瘦削的肩膀，Mark轻轻咬住了Eduardo几乎全是挂在身上的睡衣的边角，拖曳一阵让Eduardo的胸膛彻底暴露在了他的手掌之下。  
　　Eduardo像被吓到了一样不自在地从背后推搡Mark，妄图扯回自己唯一蔽体的衣物，却在Mark揉捏上他的乳尖时软了腰。  
　　相处太久，滚床单次数太多，又不幸太了解Mark的Eduardo当然知道他想干什么，他的信息素一直在扰乱自己的思绪，发情期本就湿漉漉的身体变得更加兴奋和饥渴，最直观的反应就是他勃起的前端和持续分泌体液的后穴。  
　　Eduardo脸红了，为即将逐渐决堤的羞耻和情热。他把自己的手覆到Mark的上面，犹豫地试图出声制止，“不……别这样。”  
　　“Wardo，”Mark触及一片细腻的饱满，他的指尖在Eduardo的乳晕周围按压，偶尔轻轻碰一碰深粉挺立的乳首，“你摸起来软绵绵的。”  
　　“No，”Eduardo脸上快要烧起来，该死的，他最受不了这个，Mark用他性冷淡的嗓音讲色情的下流话，尤其描述对象还是他，“别弄这里……”  
　　“可是你喜欢。”Mark的蓝眼睛里浮动了一丝笑意，靠近Eduardo凹陷的肩窝以气声说到，两边手掌却都开始施力，在Eduardo异常柔软的胸前揉按起来。  
　　“啊——不行，嗯！”Eduardo全身都在颤抖，他就快要受不了，胸部在Mark的玩弄下愈发涨疼。恳求无果的Eduardo忍不住小声地用葡语抱怨咒骂，陌生的拉美音符里夹杂着一连串的轻吟，Mark只能更过分地欺负这个倔强的Omega。  
　　  
　　孕育期发情是Eduardo从来都不想要的，他把那只小卷毛揣在肚子里差不多十个月，好不容易等到把他从自己的身体里卸载，结果只休息了不到一个月就又进入了情潮。Eduardo每天都不得不自我安慰，睡前和起床例行赞美一遍上帝赐予了他如此美妙的性征。  
　　这是当然反讽，但如果换做Mark就会是真心诚意，Eduardo的存在是最美妙的。遗憾的是Mark不会赞美上帝，他只会高傲地俯视其他人，顺便带上他冷冰冰的表情和没有起伏的语调。  
　　Eduardo清楚繁衍后代是什么，然而当第一滴乳汁从他的乳首分泌出来的那刻他还是崩溃了。他把各路神明都问候了个遍，上帝基督耶和华一个都没放过，即便在某些教义里他们是一个人。Mark在一边哭笑不得地提醒他注意语言，下一秒就被Eduardo添加进了豪华诅咒列表。  
　　他总是那样气呼呼的，仿佛那个把小卷毛温柔地抱在怀里的人不是他一样。而Eduardo越是这样，Mark就越爱他。  
　　毫无疑问，Eduardo也深爱他的伴侣，可这不表示他得无条件忍受Mark对他没有底线的亵弄。不过足以令他气绝的是，Mark的控制狂属性会在Eduardo反抗时成倍地放大，并且结局总是以“可怜的Saverin先生”开头。  
　　  
　　Eduardo控制不住地尖叫，再一次，如同之前的无数次，在Mark用他圆润平滑的指甲刮蹭过乳头的缝隙后，白色的，温热的奶从里面流了下来，Mark的拇指和食指还在恶意地捏掐变得鲜红的肉粒，乳汁汩汩不断地被挤出，沾满了Mark的手腕和Eduardo的前胸。  
　　“No！！！Mark！Mark！啊——”Eduardo激烈地扭动身体想从Mark的手里挣扎出去，却被Mark用另一只手臂横拦住了腰，“Please！Please！Don’t……”Eduardo快哭了，他扭过头想要亲吻Mark，巧克力色的眼睛里全是水光。  
　　天呐，这只诱人的斑比。  
　　Mark非常地欲火焚身，他扣紧了Eduardo好让他与自己更亲密地贴近，手指却也丝毫不停歇地戳弄那颗肿起地乳头。Eduardo闻起来十分甜美可口，Mark把勃起地下体隔着裤子贴在Eduardo的后腰上一下下磨蹭，试着缓解要硬到爆炸的阴茎。  
　　“疼……”Eduardo终于哭了，红着脸和眼角，鼻翼耸动着啜泣，“留着它们……别再……啊！”又是一股奶液自乳尖流出，Eduardo不愿接受似的闭紧了双眼。  
　　Mark要被Eduardo软糯的口音和说的话逼疯，他瞬间搂着Eduardo翻到床单上，把Eduardo压在身下，分开那两条细长的腿挤进中间。Mark钴蓝色的眼睛里翻涌着巨浪，目光也变得锋利，就像远古森林里的捕食者，似乎要将Eduardo拆骨入腹。他一只手探进Eduardo的腿根，逡巡在被冷落已久的阴茎和会阴间，Eduardo呜咽着摇头。  
　　“Wardo，Wardo。”他毫无章法地叫着对方的名字，内心有什么快要装不住，所以他欺身吻了上去，吻住Eduardo红润的嘴唇。  
　　Eduardo已经湿得不成样子，他的后穴在Mark侵入指尖之前就在一张一合地翕动，黏腻的体液不断地自体内流出，Mark并入两指深深地一插到底，Eduardo的惊呼被他含进嘴里，他不给Eduardo适应的时间便抽送了起来，模拟性交的方式，Eduardo紧致又湿滑的内壁被开拓得空虚不止，甚至自发地吞吞吃吃Mark的手指，咬住它们轻颤着绞紧。  
　　孕育期Eduardo的身体格外湿润，随时都是准备好了的状态，Mark拉着Eduardo享受了好几次，因此他明白即使不扩张也不会对Eduardo造成伤害。他从Eduardo的身上蹭起来，三两下扒光了自己和对方身上仅剩的布料，抬起Eduardo的腿缠到腰间，让他们更加嵌合。Mark扶着下身肿胀的阴茎，把硕大的顶端抵在穴口，感受那个小嘴渴望地收缩。  
　　然后他插入了，撑开Eduardo的生殖腔，狠狠地操了进去，Eduardo的眼睛夸张地睁大，生理性泪水从里面滚落，看起来痛苦又快乐。  
　　“呜——太深了，太深了，慢点，”Eduardo窄小的内腔甬道禁锢着Mark粗大的柱体，却无法阻止他几近暴虐的捣干，Mark残忍地把龟头捅进他的子宫口，Eduardo哭喊着求饶，双手下意识地捂住小腹做出自我保护的动作，“啊啊啊！停下来，Mark！求你……”  
　　Mark拉开Eduardo的手臂，换成自己的手掌按在他的平坦的腹部，上面有一条长长的伤疤，这是Eduardo为他们诞下结晶的证明。Mark凶狠地操着Eduardo，狂热地占有他的一切，无视Eduardo的乞求，继续把Eduardo干得汁水四溢。他太喜欢这样了，他喘息望着洁白床单上哭泣的Eduardo，低哑地开口，“好舒服，Wardo，你的里面好舒服。”  
　　Eduardo偏过头不看他，依然在抽泣着呻吟，眼神却变得迷离，Mark知道他正在陷入这场性爱中，即将迷失在欲海里。他重重地在Eduardo的体内挺动，侵犯只属于他的领地，Eduardo不会让其他任何人进入他这里，因为他拥有Eduardo的绝对归属权，Eduardo是他的所有物。  
　　这还不够。Mark盯着Eduardo白皙的胸部，低下头咬住了Eduardo的乳尖，这让Eduardo敏感地收紧了甬道，Mark感觉到更多的滑液被他顶了出来，两人的连结处一片混乱。Mark的舌头抵住那里舔舐，不一会儿便吮吸了起来。  
　　Eduardo发出了色情明星的声音，“Mark！Mark！！不要这样，求求你——啊……啊！”他缩动着肚子，听起来难过又伤心，如果他下面没有咬Mark那么紧的话，Mark真的要相信他讨厌这个。  
　　只是含住乳首吸了几下，甜腻温暖的奶液便滑进了他的喉咙，Eduardo甜蜜得不可思议。他流了那么多出来，点点白乳洒落在了他乳晕周围的皮肤上，显得淫靡又美丽。  
　　等到Mark停下，Eduardo整张脸都是泪水，抽噎着无声控诉。Mark的阴茎还没停止操他，而是顶在他的宫颈里研磨戳刺，Eduardo下面的嘴含着他的前端贪婪地吞咽，将他的前液吸到最深处。  
　　“我想射了，Wardo。”Mark把Eduardo整个上半身抱起来搂在怀里，手臂圈住他的后背，脑袋埋在颈间。下体放慢了速度，但还是用足了力道捣弄，Eduardo被他操到失声，内腔包裹着他抽搐。  
　　“那就射啊。”Eduardo茫然地回应，手指扣在了Mark并不宽阔的肩膀。  
　　“可以射在里面吗？”Mark不敢再动了，因为Eduardo高潮了，猛烈，火辣地攀上了快感顶峰，他失神地吟泣，前面射出白浊，生殖腔内宫口也一阵阵喷出大量体液，内壁痉挛着咬紧Mark，他的脸漂亮到犯规。Mark用尽全部的自制力才忍住没在Eduardo体内成结射精。  
　　等不到回答，Mark抿着唇抽出了自己，单手在怒胀的阴茎上撸动几下，释放在了Eduardo失禁般潮喷出水的穴口，把Eduardo彻底弄得一团糟。  
　　结束之后Eduardo跟他接了一个吻，然后便倒在被子里昏睡了过去。Mark揉了揉对方散乱的棕发，在他额头上亲了好几下。  
　　他真的觉得自己感受到了幸福填满胸口的滋味，或许他今晚可以试着赞美上帝？

FIN


End file.
